deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Zombrex
Ambuzol Vaspilatin or Zombrauctus Pendeo Autoinjectors which is commercially marketed by Phenotrans as Zombrex, is a controversial medicine in both Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2 that retards the process of zombification. In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero it should be taken every 12 hours but in the main Dead Rising 2, three years later, Zombrex's development has advanced, giving it a 24 hour effectiveness, called Zombrex XC: Extended Care.Dead Rising: Case Zero Plot Details, True Achievements, (July 10, 2010). By Dead Rising 2, the pill can be taken orally in 200 mg doses.Squires, Adam. Dead Rising 2 Pill Popper Edition, Gamedot, (August 2, 2010). Zombrex is expensive because Phenotrans continues to have high research and development costs. This cost is passed on to the pharmacies, which is passed on to the consumer. The government subsides this cost. Zombrex also does not require a prescription which leads to hoarding.Peregrine, Gretchen.An Open Letter to My Customers regarding Zombrex, Tape It or Die, (July 2010). People have been known to feed their pets Zombrex to stop zombification. Isabela Keyes created the drug after escaping the mall in Willamette. Her friend, Frank West, was also infected, and he uses Zombrex while the two of them are researching ways to come up with a complete cure. Since Zombrex depends on Queens to be made, Isabela Keyes has been researching on a way to make a synthetic drug, though her work was stolen by Phenotrans, her employer. Despite this, Phenotrans has been telling the world that the drug is synthetic and does not depend on zombies or Queens anymore. Also, as revealed in Dead Rising 2: Case West, a cure has been discovered but Dr. Mallon has kept it for herself, refusing to let the world know about it. Therefore, infected people everywhere depend on Zombrex. Zombrex Locations See Video below for a walk through of hidden Zombrex. Since Willamette Incident, Zombrex is widely sold in many pharmacies, and it is extremely expensive at $300 a box. It is also administered by government health care institutes, and is carried by most ambulances. Dick Jones, a survivor in Still Creek, has some Zombrex in stock in his pawnshop. In Dead Rising 2, Zombrex can be found in hidden places, awarded from survivors, defeating psychopaths or buying from pawnshops located in Fortune City, with the price rising in $25,000 increments with each purchase, starting at $25,000. It is important to note that, like weapons, Chuck will lose his supply of Zombrex should he restart his journey. Zombrex Basics Case Zero Dead Rising 2 Warnings Zombrex publishes an educational promotional poster which explains the precautions humans must take around zombies and the side effects of Zombrex. | | |-valign=top | | |- |Remember: |- |Prevention is always better than Cure |- |herein are merely suggestions. Please remember to always think before you practice. In case of infection, administer ZombrexTM injection immediately. If no ZombrexTM injector is available, visit your local physician immediately for treatment. After infection, transformation time varies. |} | |} Trivia * There are many Zombrex Posters put up all throughout Fortune City, 33 in all, that Chuck can vandalize for Prestige Points as well as an achievement. * Gretchen Peregrine is responsible for placing the hidden Slot Ranch Casino Zombrex.Gretchen Peregrine, My Punishment, My Test, My Downfall, Tape it or Die, (September 30, 2010). *During the events of the Still Creek outbreak, standard 12-hour Zombrex was the only medication available. By the time of the Fortune City disaster three years later, 24-hour "Zombrex XC: Extended Care" has been introduced. http://www.trueachievements.com/n1564/dead-rising-case-zero-plot-details.htm *On the Zombrex poster, the 'Wash weapons after use' heading shows a cricket bat being washed. The cricket bat itself may be a reference to the hit movie Shaun Of The Dead, in which the protagonist uses a cricket bat to fight off zombies. * The tag line for Zombrex is "Keep living your life with Zombrex" * Instructions for administrating Zombrex as found on a Zombrex Auto Injector box : 1. Scrub hands thoroughly with soap and hot water before opening. 2. Disinfect injection area with alcohol rub and soapy water. 3. Inject Needle with conviction to penetrate epiderms. 4. Administer all medication; then dispose of immediately.Meikleham, Dave. Dead Rising 2: All the facts: We work through the viral trailer and extract loads of info you may not have noticed, Gamesradar (February 10, 2009). Video Gallery File:Dead rising zombrex-med gamedot co uk.jpg|200 mg doses File:Dead_rising_2_case_zombrex_bought.png|Zombrex bought at Still Creek Pawnshop. File:dead rising americana casino zombrex.png|Zombrex hidden on the upper platform of Americana Casino. File:No Zombrex.jpg|Graffiti File:Zombrex in film.png|Mr. Goto takes a supply of Zombrex Zombrex syringe.png|Zombrex from RTF cover File:SlotRanchZombrex.png|Zombrex at Slot Ranch Casino File:Frank with Zombrex.png|Frank with Zombrex in Case West File:Dead rising Zombrex.png|Zombrex File:Zombrex.png|Zombrex in Chuck's truck Zombrex.jpg|"Zombrex" pen avalible with the Zombrex Edition of Dead Rising 2. File:Dead rising 2 chuck zombrex 2.jpg|Chuck Greene and infected daughter Katey with Zombrex]] File:Dead rising 2 chuck zombrex.jpg|Chuck Greene and Zombrex in Roy's Mart File:Zombrex_1_(Dead_Rising_2).jpg File:ZombrexPoster.png Zombrex_Box.jpg| dead rising 2 off the record zombrex alert frank needs zombex.jpg|Frank needs zombrex Case West load screen: PHENOTRANS CHEMICAL FORMULA: Zombrex Top Secret 4 Nov. 2007 Although the various redacted organic, inorganic, analytical, biochemistry and physical chemistry--have a rich American history, they have also been influenced by European, especially German, chemists. The influence of psychical chemistry on the development of chemistry in the United States began with American students who studied under a number o German chemists, most notably the 1909 Noble Prize winner, Wilhelm Ostwald, in a 1946 survey by Stephen S. Visher, three of Oswald's students were recognized as influential chemistry teachers Gilbert… See Also * Zombrex.com website for Zombrex. * Zombrex: Dead Rising Sun online video created by Keiji Inafune, Capcom’s global head of research and development. * Zombrex Posters External links * Zombrex, official site References Category:Website Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2 Key Items Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Key Items Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Key Items Category:Phenotrans